


Ticktock goes the clock

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, scrapped idea for an AU that I still find interesting somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: There are creatures, half-animal, half-human, who have clocks around their necks. Those clocks display the time they have left to live. It is said that if you can make one of the creatures be yours, body and soul, the clock will display your own lifespan. For that reason, many people try to capture the creatures.But very few of them manage to get the clock to show their lifespan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372





	Ticktock goes the clock

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr>](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/141370973849/there-are-creatures-half-animal-half-human-who)

“Really, I don’t get why it’s such a big deal for you. It’s just a goddamn clock.”

“It’s not just a clock, though.”

“This is literally what it is. Parents and grandparents make the clock and give it to their children. That’s all.”

“Then it’s your kind that makes it special.”

“That’s why yours slaughter us, right? Because we’re ‘ _special_ ’.”

“I won’t hurt you. Ever. Or your family and your friends.”

“But that’s just because you have me, right? You don’t need more than one. You just want the same thing as the others, don’t you?”

“I wanted that, at first. And I have to admit that I still do. But I have found a greater interest in you as a whole. Your clock is but only a part of you, right?”

“Falling for one of us? Us that your kind despise as soon as our existence is not relevant anymore for you?”

“I did. I do.”

“You’re one crazy man, Oikawa Tooru. I thought you wanted to reach the higher places. And yet you fall low enough to love a monster?”

“Not a monster. A man, almost unreal by his perfection.”

Iwaizumi falls silent. Oikawa does not expect an answer anyway. He knows way too well that what he admitted leads to terrible consequences.

“I must be just as crazy as you are, then.” Iwaizumi murmurs, and he looks down. Oikawa’s eyes lock with the grayish-green clock around his neck. The two black hands indicating the time Iwaizumi has left start moving. In awe, he witnesses the change, the shift in the time written; and it does not take him a life time to understand.

The clock displays what little time he has left to live.


End file.
